


Home

by estrelacadente



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrelacadente/pseuds/estrelacadente
Summary: After 8 years of dating and with the ending of TRIGGER, Gaku, now on his thirties, convinces Tenn to visit his family and also to marry him.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo! i had fun writing for the 2nd time for the idolish7 flashbang and i hope you can enjoy my fic ;w;

Tenn and Gaku were watching a movie together, sitting close to each other and sharing a blanket. Tenn didn't find the movie  _ that _ interesting, but he still paid attention to it, wondering how it would end. Despite how the movie was, he appreciated that moment that he shared with Gaku. It was just one of their hobbies as boyfriends.

"Tenn," Gaku called, as the screen was filled with credits. 

"Mm?" Tenn replied, not really listening to what he was saying.

"I was thinking," Gaku said. "Maybe we should—"

"No," Tenn interrupted him. He already knew what Gaku would say.

"Let me finish, shitty brat. I think we should visit your family."

" _ No. _ "

Tenn got rid of the blanket on top of him and distanced himself from Gaku, getting up.

"We are already in our thirties! Hell, I will be 40 in a couple of years. And we have been dating for  _ eight _ years now. Don't you think it's time for me to meet your family?"

"What 40, stop being dramatic. You aren't even 35 yet."

"My point still stands."

" _ No _ . I don't think we should visit them."

Gaku got up and held Tenn by his arm.

"Look at me," he asked. "I bet you are worrying again."

Tenn shrugged him off.

"Who is worrying…?!"

" _ You, _ " Gaku replied. "You can lie to yourself as much as you want, but you can't fool me."

Tenn sighed. Gaku was right, he  _ was _ worrying. He worried too much. And just by thinking about seeing his family made his heart ache.

"I just… don't have the right to see them. Not after abandoning them. It would be selfish."

"You are lying to yourself again. You didn't abandon them, you  _ protected _ them. Isn't your  _ plan _ for their sakes, too? Besides, I don't think there's anything wrong with being selfish once in a while."

Tenn turned to Gaku's direction and looked at him.

"You know… you talk too much."

"And yet, you love me," Gaku joked.

"Unfortunately. I think I was cursed."

"Oh, did Ryuu tell you about the love spells?" Gaku added, sarcastically.

"Yeah, he did. It almost worked."

"Almost?"

"Yeah. You spell was too weak. 'What an idiot', I thought."

"Then, why are you dating me?"

Tenn smiled.

"Because I'm an idiot, too."

They decided to visit Tenn's parents, after all. Tenn was still nervous. He was sure he wouldn't be able to face them alone. But he wasn't alone—Gaku was by his side, telling him it would be ok.

Tenn called Riku beforehand and asked him to tell their parents he would be visiting. That surprised him at first, but he was also proud of his older brother.

Gaku drove them to Tenn's family's home, and, despite not showing as to not worry Tenn, he was also getting nervous.

He was meeting his boyfriend's parents, after all.

Once they arrived, they were welcomed by a woman with whitish hair. Despite her age, Gaku thought she was beautiful. 

The woman didn't greet them, instead, she ran the moment she saw Tenn—towards him. She hugged him tightly.

"Tenn!" She said. "I can't believe how much you have grown! Look at you! My little boy has turned into a fine man!"

Tenn didn't know what to say. He was embarrassed. The hug felt awkward, but very tender. It was nostalgic. He felt like crying.

"... I'm home, mom," Tenn said. "I… missed you."

Tenn's mother hugged him even more tightly, before letting him go.

"... Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Tenn's mother." She said, looking at Gaku. There was no malice in her voice, only curiosity.

"I'm Gaku Yaotome."

She laughed.

"Of course I know who you are! You were from TRIGGER, right? I always watched you on TV. Thanks for taking care of my son."

"No, I didn't do anything… And I'm also Tenn's—"

"Well, why don't you all come in! Tenn, your father and Riku are waiting!"

"... Riku? He is here?"

"Of course! He was very excited to hear you were coming home, so he came, too."

Tenn sighed.  _ That was so like Riku _ . For how long did he wait for that moment? 

Tenn's mother served tea and snacks for all of them: Tenn, Riku, their father and Gaku.

"Tenn-nii!" Riku said, with a smile so bright Tenn thought he would go blind. "... Huh? Why is Yaotome-san here?"

"... Riku, don't be rude."

"Tenn is right!" Their mother said. "Yaotome-san is our guest!"

"Okay… I'm sorry."

"I'm glad to see you are doing well, Tenn," his father said. "But what brings you here? Do you have anything you want to discuss?"

Tenn nodded.

"I was thinking… Since TRIGGER already ended and I'm getting older… Maybe I could reopen our club."

"... Tenn-nii…"

"That has been my dream since I was a kid."

Gaku patted Tenn on the back, supporting him.

"... I see. You have grown, Tenn," his father said.

His mother started crying.

"You really loved that place, didn't you? I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, mom. I will protect it now. I will make sure every day is full of smiles. Including yours. So, will you allow it?"

"Of course! How could I say no?"

"Riku," Tenn called. "Would you work for me… No… with me? I want us to sing together."

"Tenn-nii… Of course! That has always been my dream!"

Then, Gaku spoke, shocking everybody.

"May I also make a request?"

"You are Yaotome-san from TRIGGER, aren't you?" Tenn and Riku's father asked. "Of course, what is it?"

Gaku prostrated himself.

"Please, let me marry Tenn!"

Silence. No one dared to say anything. It took Tenn a while to understand what Gaku was saying. When he finally did, his face got flushed.

"Wha—Get up, Gaku! What are you doing?!”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m asking for your hand in marriage.”

“Enough, just get up!”

Tenn didn’t know what he was supposed to feel. He loved Gaku and he wanted to stay by his side for as long as he could but… That was just embarrassing.

“... My, isn’t that nice, Tenn?” Tenn’s mother said. “He is so romantic!”

“No, mom. This guy is just stupid.”

“... Well,” Tenn’s father said. “I never thought someone would ask my  _ son _ ’s hand in marriage. But…”

“... But?!” Riku asked, shocked.

“... But your mother and I were worried about you, Tenn. We were afraid you were lonely. So how can I say no?”

Riku started crying. He couldn’t believe his brother would get married. That was amazing. But it also made him feel lonely, too.

“I can’t believe Tenn-nii will get married…”

“We should start the preparations as soon as possible!” Tenn’s mother said.

Gaku got up, now looking at Tenn’s father.

“... Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking him?!” Tenn asked, furious. “Why is everybody assuming I’m marrying you?!”

“What, you don’t want to?” Gaku asked, turning his gaze to Tenn.

“Shouldn’t you ask me first?!”

“Oh yeah, I forgot how romantic you are, Tenn.”

“Are you an idiot?!”

Gaku ignored him.

“Tenn,” he said, looking him in the eyes. He held Tenn’s hand and kissed it quickly, before finally asking him.

“Will you marry me?”

Tenn noticed all the eyes were on him. He should be used to it, as someone who used to be an idol, but he blushed and tried to look away.

“... You are the worst, you know?” Tenn sighed, too nervous to think. “You should’ve told me you were planning this.”

“But then, it wouldn’t be fun,” Gaku teased him, with a smile on his face.

“What part of it is fun?! I… of course I will marry you, stupid.”

“... You know, you could have just said ‘yes’,” Gaku said.

“... And you could have asked me  _ beforehand. _ But I guess that’s how you are. And I wouldn’t change it.”

“... You wouldn’t? Well, I’m flattered.”

Tenn rolled his eyes.

“Just so you know, I’m not changing my last name again.”

“Really? That’s a pity. Tenn Yaotome would sound nice.”

“No, it wouldn’t. Nor would Gaku Kujo.”

“... Fine, we won’t change our last names.”

Riku raised his hand.

“What?” Tenn and Gaku asked at the same time.

“Can we celebrate now?”

“Yay!” The twins’ mother said.

“... I guess my son is really getting married,” their father said.

“Can you believe he did that, Ryuu?” Tenn spoke on the phone.

“Really… That’s wonderful!”

“ _ It’s not. _ Gaku is crazy.”

“But you are happy, aren’t you?”

“Of course. But don’t tell him that.”

Tenn heard Ryunosuke laugh.

“I’m sure he already know.”

“... Yeah,” Tenn said. “He always know.”

No matter how Tenn tried to hide his feelings, Gaku always knew what he was thinking. And Tenn was grateful for that. Gaku supported him, even without him saying anything. That was more than he could ask for.

The day of the wedding had arrived and between the guests were the ex members of IDOLiSH7, Re:vale and even ZOOL. Of course, Gaku’s family was there too, and both of Tenn’s families. And their ex managers.

He couldn’t wish for more. 

Their wedding was traditional, so they both wore black haori. The priest announced their marriage to the gods, and then, they both drank three sips each of three cups of sake.

Tenn could hear Riku, his mother and Ryunosuke crying.

“ _ I really got married, huh?” _

Tenn never imagined he would get married. Especially not to Gaku. He didn’t think a man that had abandoned his own family had that right—the right of being loved. But he didn’t think like that anymore. He didn’t feel guilt, nor regret. He only felt happy.

“Gaku,” Tenn whispered, so only him could hear it.

“What is it?”

“I love you.”

Gaku smiled.

“I know, and I love you, too.”

“But…” Tenn started. “If you cheat on me, you are a dead man.”

“I also know that.” He laughed. “But you know there’s no one I love more than you.”

“I know.”

For the first time in all his years dating Gaku, Tenn didn’t care that he was being watched. He kissed him, surprising even Gaku.

“Let’s keep making music together until we go to heaven.”

“What are us, business partners?” Gaku ironized.

“That too. Don’t forget you are helping me with my club.”

“Our club,” Gaku said. “Maybe we could ask Ryuu to join us, too.”

“Maybe, but don’t talk about it right now.”

“Why?” Gaku asked.

“Because I want you to think only of me.”

Gaku kissed Tenn. They both felt safe at that moment. Happy. Warm. And they wished to stay together forever.

They held hands and kept them together, even when they weren’t kissing anymore. When the ceremony was over, they went for a walk by a river, side by side, watching the cherry blossom together.

At that moment, Tenn promised to protect his new family, but also reminded himself it was fine to rely on his husband, too. And, like a river, that he could change ways and get lost, but he would always find his way back home—in Gaku’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> artwork by nugget can be found here: https://twitter.com/_nuggete/status/1162854428409569280


End file.
